


Good Bye Little Bird

by Shmootzie



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Death Fic, Gen, Good Bye, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmootzie/pseuds/Shmootzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your thoughts are scattering and you fight to keep it together. You hold your memories close to you and in those you can see your brothers and sisters, your pets and Pennyworth. You can see Colin and Kara and Bruce Wayne. Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bye Little Bird

You fight for your life like a newborn fights for his first breath.

You are holding, because you know he is coming. You just have to fight a little more.

You spend all your strength and use all the tricks in your book, and you know it is not enough. He is bigger and stronger and mindless. He does not care about pain or knows how to stop because this monster your mother created is not human.

You hate him. He is the worst of you. A cruel heartless assassin.

Is this monster is really what your mother wished you to become?

As you get hit again, you know your only salvation now is your Father.

Father. The word is like a prayer and is what keeps you fighting.

Father is coming. Father will save your disobedient sorry ass, and you will be grounded for a month, getting daily lectures and hug sessions between movie marathons by that insufferable big circus brat that you secretly call brother.

But as your body starts to fail, because as strong your spirit is, you are only human and a ten year old, you suddenly feel afraid and instict and old habits make you call for the one that used to be your world.

So you plead, because you need more time, because you can`t fight anymore and he, Father, is coming, but he is coming too late, and you are dying.

"Mother…call him off"

You hope for a second your mother will answer but there is only silence, and that hurts more than the final stab that monster delivers with a katana just like yours.

Everything is too bright and you know as you know you have five fingers, that this is a fatal blow.

Your mother calls your assassin away, now that his job is done.

You wonder is she will deliver a good boy and pat him in the head like you used to do with Titus.

Your head is getting dizzy and you decide to keep fighting. Because, even after this you know he is coming. So you try to keep your eyes open. You want to be able to say thank you. To say I love say anything really.

(But you fail)

Your thoughts are scattering and you fight to keep it together. You hold your memories close to you and in those you can see your brothers and sisters, your pets and Pennyworth. You can see Colin and Kara and Bruce Wayne.

Father.

Breathing is almost impossible. Hurts too much. But you are the stubborn son of a heartless bitch and you fight on.

He is coming and he must knows you fought and gave everything you could. He must know how grateful you are.

"Damian!"

And suddenly there he is. He is too late and you are dying but he came. And if you could do anything besides lying in his arms like the broken doll you are, you will hug him back.

And there, in the warm and familiar place between your father`s arms, sure that you are loved, you finally allow yourself to rest.

Good night, little bird.


End file.
